


Day 3: Soulmate AU

by DiannaPhantom27



Series: Olivarry Week 2017 [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry immediately gets hit by lightning, Day 3, First Meetings, M/M, Olivarry Week 2017, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, soulmates share scars, the boys can't catch a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiannaPhantom27/pseuds/DiannaPhantom27
Summary: For most of Barry's life, his Soulmate Scars were normal. Then he turned twenty and his Soulmate was thrust into a living hell.





	Day 3: Soulmate AU

**Author's Note:**

> Olivarry Week continues to be a day behind... 
> 
> This story is also on my Tumblr ([DiannaPhantomFiction](https://diannaphantomfiction.tumblr.com/)) account.

For most of his life Barry’s scars were perfectly normal. Sure the splotchy scrape marks and small lines from stitches implied that his Soulmate was clumsy or accident-prone, but it was nothing the other kids at school didn’t have. Iris had proudly shown off her first scar when they were in first grade, gleefully saying that her soulmate had stapled his thumb (much to the Assistant Teacher’s amusement). Of course, when Barry had gotten his appendix out in third grade he’d done the same thing, happily declaring that his Soulmate had something from him now.

It continued like that until he was twenty, then one day, the small scars were replaced with something far more terrifying. He’d puked all over a forensic project in the middle of class and fell over crying and clutching his side only for a doctor to tell him a couple hours later that his Soulmate had been seriously injured. Sure enough, he had a large deep scar on his abdomen.

A new scar seemed to appear on him almost every other day and they all hurt. Barry had started unraveling. His Soulmate was going through hell and there was nothing he could do to help. Soulmate experts told him in sad voices that the scars were similar to the scars found on prisons of war, victims of extreme abuse, and a handful of victims of serial killers. Barry cried for hours that day.

It would be almost six years until he got an answer. Barry shook as he stood above an unconscious Oliver Queen (the Arrow!). Diggle hand taken off Oliver’s top, when the rat poison caused him to spike a fever and Barry had frozen. He knew every scar on Oliver’s abdomen. He remembered the pain Oliver had felt with each one.

Barry backed up until he hit one of the counters, taking deep, shaky breaths. Of course. The _island._ Barry almost puked.

“Barry…?” Felicity asked cautiously, moving forward to place a hand on Barry’s shoulder.

“Felicity…” Barry was hovering somewhere between horror and joy, “Our scars _match_.”

“ _What?_ ” Diggle asked, standing up.

Seemingly on autopilot, Barry unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it open enough to show off Oliver’s more noticeable scars.

Felicity stepped back, eyes wide.

Diggle cursed a few times under his breath. “Put your shirt back on kid.”

Barry nodded and buttoned his shirt back up. The next couple days were the most stressful and best days of his life. Oliver wasn’t very good at sexual attraction, much less the concept of Soulmates. Diggle and Felicity had put a considerable amount of time in setting Oliver straight though, and it had worked. Under all the green leather and self-hatred, Oliver was sweet. A mess, but sweet. Barry even got to meet Oliver’s mother, who had embraced him with open arms.

Barry also got to help Oliver with his work as the Arrow, which was awesome to tell the truth. (His Soulmate was the Arrow!) Oliver needed a scientist too. Pretty desperately. Honestly, Barry had no idea how he wasn’t already dead or in prison. Oliver had insisted that Barry wait a month before he uprooted his entire life for a “weird system that was barely scientifically proven”. Barry couldn’t wait to tell people, though. He happily shouted that he met his Soulmate the second he saw Iris. Somehow Singh found out when Barry got back to the precinct and had yelled at Barry for not just asking for Soulmate leave.

Barry smiled softly as he got off the phone with Felicity, already planning a visit to Iron Heights this weekend to tell his Dad about Oliver. He was also planning how to break the news to Joe without Joe trying to murder Oliver, but that wasn’t the point. Barry was walking on air. He’d met his Soulmate and there was actually _something_ there! He couldn’t wait till the end on the month.

 

* * *

 

 

Oliver had just put on the mask that Barry had left in the foundry (of course Barry had risen to his challenge) when the pain started. Fire burned across his neck and arms, reaching down to his fingertips. It hurt like nothing Oliver had felt before and he wasn’t able to hold back the strangled sound that escaped his throat.

_Barry._

Oliver fumbled with his gloves and jacket desperately, nearly throwing it off as Diggle and Felicity called out to him with loud concerned voices. There were bright red scars spread across his chest and arms, from his neck to his fingertips.

“ _Felicity!_ ” Oliver said, urgently, fear building in his gut.

Felicity gaped at the new scar, eyes starting to water. “It… it looks like Lichtenberg Figures…”

“What does that mean?!” _Please don’t be dead, please don’t be dead. I just met you._

“Oliver,” Diggle said, slowly, carefully tempering his voice and masking his emotions. “It means Barry just got struck by lightning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy? Leave a comment below or hit me up on Tumblr and let me know! I love to talk to my readers!


End file.
